Overthrown
by freneticdusk
Summary: It began with the cries of man, the uprising of a tyrant, and the fight to reclaim the village from his reign of corruption. His fortress stood strong and mocked those beneath him, but eventually all walls come tumbling down. Fem!Naru
1. Chapter One

A/N: This fandom will be my first upload on this account and it's an idea that I've been bouncing around for a while. So, here it is. Constructive crcriticism is appreciated. Review and tell me what you liked, hated, want to see, etc.

Warnings: Throughout the course of this fanfiction there will be an ongoing rating of M/MA.

To clarify this also a fem!Naru based story not  Naruto. Which means no Yaoi, but I will not object to writing it in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of the original characters or plot. But, I do take ownership of this story and any OCs introduced.

This sets place two years after the last battle between Naruto and Sasuke.

There will be major spoilers for those who haven't finished the manga.

_**bold/italics**_ \- announcements

* * *

It began with the cries of man.

A growing stampede of villagers tore through the streets and alleys like a hoard of wild boars. The ground trembled beneath my feet and my ears burned from the terror stricken screams which had broken the evenings silence.

It felt as though time itself had slowed, and there I stood - the world around me still in motion, shoulder after shoulder brushing by me in a desperate struggle.

I watched as a child was bowled to the ground, her hands painfully breaking the fall. A storm of dust was kicked up around her, engulfing her tiny frame so she was no longer in view - if it was not for her bellowed coughs and heart wrenching whimpers one would assume she was dead.

I snapped out of my stupor as my legs found a mind of their own. I ploughed in to the crowd until I was able to find and scoop the girl in to my arms. She looked at me as though pleading - begging for me to shield her from the cruel and confusing world. I complied.

I held her close and she took a firm grip of my jumper. I started running, darting towards the first place I could think of. My feet slipped in the sloping gravel, getting pushed and pulled by the swarm that ran behind and beside me. It was useless to try and get there at this rate, the streets were too congested and everyone was too careless. I still had no idea what the fuck was going on.

After a moment of composure I propelled myself in to the nearest tree top, I guessed the girl was not too fond of heights - she shook in my arms. I opened my eyes and weighed my options. I only had two choices here, risk being trampled down below or take the tree route and possibly frighten her.

My lips were quivering from the chilled breeze when I decided to lunge forward. One after another my sandals made contact with a new branch. Not too long after had It finally come in to my line of sight - the compound.

I jumped briskly on to the wall of the compound and then back down to earth, I was now adjacent to a row of traditional homes. But, it was bare - barren and eerily quiet. A place that stands still in history and remains stained from its dark and horrendous past. It was an uncomfortable kind of silence, one where you'd suddenly expect the chatter of people and the innocent laughs of their offspring, but it never comes.

Disturbed, I took a deep breath and flexed the fingers of my prosthesis. I focus on the ache in my arm to negate the overwhelming sadness that had rushed through me. But, I haven't forgotten why I was here.

I stepped forward to the main house while I rubbed comforting circles on the girls back, she remained frozen with fear, and I didn't blame her. I slid open the front door when in reach and stepped inside. I felt relieved - safe- all though this ordeal wasn't over yet, in fact it was only the beginning.

"I'm going to put you down, but I'll be back in a second. Is that alright?" I whispered to her before receiving a small nod in return.

Putting her down, I began to inspect the corridor and all of its rooms hoping to find him, but to no prevail. I sighed and untied my hair to scratch my scalp, letting the lengths fall around my waist. For the first time in a long time I didn't know what to do. It happened so fast there wasn't even time to ask questions.

I leant my shoulder against the wall and my head soon followed, resting my eyes for a moment.I was exhausted and without a single idea in my head. Nothing but the antique smell of the wooden paneling consumed me. I caught myself trying to deconstruct the variety of scents intwined within its crevices, besides the obvious mustiness you would get at first sniff. I was at peace with the wall and it with me. Serenity.

"What are you doing in my house?"

My eyes sprung open and I fumbled while turning around. We stood in silence, it seemed like I had forgotten how to speak but in truth I was surprised to see him there at all. I acted on a impulse in coming here. I knew he had been absent for the last two years, and yet the instant I needed help he was the only person I ever thought of running to. And there he was - in the flesh - with the same irritated expression he would always wear. It wouldn't be the same to see him without it.

"Naruto, there's a kid on my floor," He interrupted my reverie.

"Yeah, I found her on the street."

"Are you insane?" He asked, but I had walked away upon hearing the sobs of the little girl. It was almost instinctive, maternal even. He jogged a little to catch up.

I sat beside her and wiped her tears with my thumb, giving her a reassuring smile.

"You can't just abduct peoples children, where are her parents?"

"You don't get it, Sasuke,"

"I really don't." He said, raising an eyebrow for emphasis.

"The village is in total chaos. People are screaming and running and I have no idea why. They almost trampled on-" I paused, realizing I never asked for the girls name. "Sorry, I don't think I caught your name?"

"Yumi." She said softly, wiping the space beneath her nose with a sleeve.

Sasuke frowned and knealt down to our level, his fingers brushing away a rogue strand of hair that had fallen over his eyes.

"Yumi-Chan, do you have any leads on what might be happening? Were you able to overhear anyone talking perhaps?"

Yumi shook her head from side to side, avoiding any eye contact with the young Uchiha and playing with her fingers in her lap. Sasuke released a growl from his throat that startled the already frightened girl. She shuffled towards me and buried her head in my side - I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her in close.

"It's fine," I told her. "He's just a cranky old fart."

"Aren't you just a woman of class." He spat, I had obviously struck a nerve and boy, it was delicious. In turn for our banter, Yumi smiled and laughed for the first time since I found her - it warmed my heart to see her happy, even for a mere second.

"When did you get back?" I asked, watching as he removed his pocho.

"A couple nights ago."

"And you didn't come see me and Sakura? You bastard!"

"It didn't occur to me, Naru-chan." A smirk played at his lips that I matched with a child-like raspberry.

"Bastard." I mumbled.

All of a sudden an ear piercing screech sounded and echoed through the house, the noise grinded inside my skull and hurt my teeth, I held my head in my hands to find some relief. It lasted a lengthy ten beats and was then followed by an amplified voice of a man unknown.

_**Citizens of Konoha this is a recorded message from the newly appointed Hokage; Kazuka Michiba. Hatake Kakashi has officially been pronounced dead, I Kazuka Michiba as the new reigning Hokage have put in place a series of curfews and restrictions. No man or woman, neither ninja nor civilian are permitted to be out on the streets after approximately 9pm. No man or woman, ninja or civilian are permitted to leave the village under any circumstances without granted permission, supervision of my men, or a direct request from myself. Those who are found breaking these laws will be severely punished or worse.**_

The three of us sat in hostile silence as we tried to register what had just been announced. I couldn't believe my ears, I thought there was no chance someone had killed Kakashi. It just wasn't possible. I hoped it wasn't possible.

"Who the fuck was that?"


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Constructive criticism is appreciated. Review and tell me what you liked, hated, want to see, etc.

Warnings: Throughout the course of this fanfiction there will be an ongoing rating of M/MA.

To clarify this also a fem!Naru based story not Naruto. Which means no Yaoi, but I will not object to writing it in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any of the original characters or plot. But, I do take ownership of this story and any OCs introduced.

This sets place two years after the last battle between Naruto and Sasuke.

There will be major spoilers for those who haven't finished the manga.

_**bold/italics**_ \- announcements

* * *

The sound of her clicking heels fueled the panic. She was pacing across the room for the better half of an hour - back and forth, back and forth - her golden curls swayed with each step, I found it almost hypnotic.

She turned to me with swollen eyes, the tip of her nose a rosy pink. She mouthed a series of words but the most I heard was white noise. I lit a cigarette and sucked in my poison, blowing it out the corner of my mouth. Soon enough her whole face had turned pink and she swatted the burning stick from my hand.

"What the hell is your problem?" She asked, grabbing me by the collar and pulling me in.

"I wasn't done with that."

"I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation." She stated matter-of-factly. "Kakashi-Senei is, he's-, and there's some lunatic who's taken over the fucking village. Do you not get it!?"

I wrap my hand around her fist which had firm grip of my shirt, thrusting my face closer to hers.

"Firstly, calm down - you're useless if you're frantic," I said flatly. "Secondly, don't you dare question me. Lastly, what makes you think that this guy isn't all talk? We have all gone up against worse. This is nothing." I pry her off me with one swift push.

Naruto stumbled, but looked back at the kid sitting quietly by the table. She nodded as if to confirm she was fine, and that it was going to be fine. It was all so strange for me to witness this girl - who I had commonly refered to as a dead last dip shit - blossom in to a woman who felt compelled to care for a child. It dawned on me then that everything was truly different, and a lot of time had passed.

"Do you really think it'll be that easy? Getting rid of this guy, I mean." She said, her voice hoarse with exhaustion.

I sighed, taking in a deep breath and rested a hand on my knee. "I think with a well executed plan it could be quite simple. That's if someone doesn't take care of this dickhead first."

_**Citizens of Konoha this is a recorded message from the newly appointed Hokage; Kazuka Michiba.**_

_**It has been brought to my attention that many of you have become quite defiant. Breaking curfew, attacking my men, trying to bypass the guards at the front gates. I am deeply hurt by all of your acts of contrition. I am saddened, I am angered, but I'd be lying if I said it wasn't to be expected of you. No matter. To ensure none of this happens again, I have taken certain "precautions."**_

_**My word is now law, you see. And those who break the law are most certainly punished accordingly. To set an example and to prove to you that this is no running joke, I have in my keep - six conspirators who will be killed if another toe is stepped out of line. **_

_**We can all live happily and harmoniously together my good citizens, you'd be surprised how much better off you will all be. If you choose the right path, that is.**_

_**Goodbye.**_

I was speechless, I think my mouth may have actually hung open.

"Quite simple," Naruto said breathlessly. "Goddammit. God_dammit_!"

She tore the scarf from around her neck and hurled it to the ground, before storming towards the front door in a fiery rage. There was no room to make an impulsive mistake now, things were getting intense - so I grabbed her.

I pulled her in with my single arm and held her close to me, despite her thrashing about in attempt to tear away and burst out the door.

"Naruto, stop." I warned her. She didn't cease. "Stop, just stop!"

Her body fell still and she softened agaist my chest. The room was soon filled by the eruption of cries and sobs that escaped her trembling lips. Her hands covered her watering eyes, as if she were almost ashamed of her display of emotion. Admittedly, I had never been good at handling crying women, but in this instance I tried to soothe her pain.

"Listen to me. It'll be okay," I cooed. "I promise." I assured her, grabbing her chin and tilting her head in order to meet her gaze.

"Stupid tears, it's been a long day. Yknow?" Naruto forced a smile and gave my torso a quick squeeze, then trotted off to Yumi - who I completely forgot was sitting there. She gathered the tiny girl in to her arms and held her on her hip then kissed her forehead. I couldn't help but smile a little.

"How old are you sweetheart?" Naruto asked Yumi, as she walked over to the kitchen and filled a glass of water for the young brunette.

After coaxing her to take a few sips she held out her hand and raised four of her fingers.

"Well, aren't you a big girl?" The Nine-Tails vessel pinched one of her cheeks with affection, before putting her down again. I was slightly impressed.

"We have to figure something out, Sasuke." She said with utter determination.

"We do. But, it's late and we are all tired. The only thing necessary at this point in time is to go to bed and rest. Tomorrow's a new day."

"You've grown to be quite the sensible man." Her eyes gleamed in mockery. "I think I'll enjoy taking your bed."

"Don't push your luck, moron." I said. "The girl can stay in my brothers bed for tonight. You on the other hand can take the foot of my bed or sleep on the floor."

"Tough decision," Naruto retorted dryly. "Would you mind putting her to bed? I'm afraid I must use the facilities." She smiled sheepishly ruffling the kids hair and then proceeded to the nearest restroom.

I groaned at the task that lay ahead, it was not in my best interests to play daddy for the evening. _Fuck - me_.

I swallowed my distaste for the situation and took hold of Yumi's hand, guiding her down the corridor and through to Itachi's quarters. I guess she could sense my mood and thought maybe it'd be in her best interest to piss me off further. She began pulling on my arm, bringing her knees to the ground and then jumping to her feet.

Up - Down - Up - Down.

"Stop."

Up - Down - Up - Down

"Enough!"

She glanced up at me with big doe eyes, perhaps trying to gain some sympathy. Naruto probably let her get away with everything under the sun, then melted when she pulled a stunt like this. Not me. Not a chance.

I peeled back the bed sheets and waited for her to slide under the covers. Once she was tucked in I sat beside her, not knowing nor familiar with what to say or do next. I questioned whether I was to just leave, whether I should say something. I really hadn't the slightest idea.

She glared at me as though challenging me to speak, but I simply glared back. There was another dead silence for few minutes, until she propped herself up by the elbows and threw her tiny arms around my neck.

"Night, Night." She said in a near whisper.

"Goodnight," I hesitated. "Sweetheart."


End file.
